minecraft_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay
Roleplaying Area This is the Roleplaying Area. To update it, edit it. Do not forget to sign your work. -Violetta, -Samantha, -James, etc. Guardian opened her eyes. She felt sore all over. She lifted her hand to rub her head and screamed with fright. Her hand was block. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED." She yelled. "NOOOO. NO NO NO." She said shaking her head. She was stuck in Minecraft. She took a deep breath. She couldn't dwell on what happened. She would save that for tomorrow. Looking up she realized she wasn't in a forest. "Ice spikes? Come on!" - Guardian Shadowcatcher looked up, instantly alert. In the distance, a small figure was shouting. Players these days.. Maybe she's a new one. ''"Sky! C'mon, girl!" She called to her silver, black, and white husky. She came trotting over and the two ran towards the distant player. As they reached it, Shadowchaser saw she had long blonde hair and pearlescent gray-silver eyes. She was dressed lightly, not at all suitable for someone in an ice spikes biome. "Excuse me. Coudl you quit shouting?" She said irritably. "A-ah! Um, do you know where we are?!" The player cried. "What does it look like?" Shadowchaser sighed. "U-um... Yeah, but why- why am I in Minecraft? Why are we in Minecraft?" The player asked. "Are you an idiot?! Aren't you playing the game like any other player?" Shadowchaser asked. ''What is up? ''"U-um, you don't know? Aren't you a player too?" The blond girl asked. "No. You might call me an NPC, maybe a non-player, but I just guard this region of the world from griefers and live my life. I've never been to the world of the players. What happened?" The girl sighed. "I don't know. There was a big crisis in real life... I started playing Minecraft and I just... Blacked out, I guess. When I woke up, I was here. I'm Guardian, by the way." -Shadowchaser Water. That was the first thing Lavender felt. A huge crash had happened on Earth, where Lavender decided to flee to the game of Minecraft in the last moments of her world. Everything had gone black, and then Lavender was floating in the middle of an ocean. She kicked to the surface. The sun looked strange. It was a pale yellow, unlike the flaming red, dying sun of Earth. More distinctly, the sun was square. ''I'm just seeing things. Lavender thought. I have been playing Minecraft way too long. ''Lavender soon saw land in the distance. She swam to it and stood up. Then, she saw somthing strange floating in the upper corner of her vision. Ten pixelated hearts. Under them were just as many chicken-bone pixel shapes. ''Hallucinations. ''Then, Lavender spotted a stick on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, and then gasped. When her hand went in front of her face, she was she had no fingers. It was just a fleshy cube. She tried to pick up the stick, but the hand would not open. She staggered clumsily. Then, Lavender realized that her legs and torso were square too. She had purple hair and eyes. ''Just like my Minecraft skin... wait a second... AM I IN THE GAME???? -Lavender Guardian heaved a massive sigh. This was just too confusing. "Well, have you seen any other players?" She asked. "No, just you." Shadowchaser said. "We should look for some. They'll just be stuck with nothing! We also have to find about whats going on." Guardian said determinedly. "What's the nearest biome?" "An ocean." "Sounds like a good place to start." - Guardian Lavender sat on the beach, birch logs in hand. She had always been a master builder at the game. People would give her diamonds if she built them amazing houses and secure bases. She never needed to go mining. She would just have to sit on her porch, and wait for people to throw diamonds at her feet. But here, there were no other people as far as Lavender knew. She was lazy. She didn't want to brave the dangerous mines. Who cares? I don't need diamonds to survive. I will be fine with some nice leather armor. ''Within a few days, Lavender had made a wheat farm and rounded up some cows. She had three pieces of leather! Only three! ''This is going to take a while. I need a Looting sword. But.. only a noob would enchant wood tools. I need at least an iron sword... but no way am I going mining! ''Lavender had never been mining in her entire Minecraft career. She didn't know any of the tips and tricks, and would surely die. ''For all I know, I'm in Hardcore mode. If I die... that could be it. In real life too. ''Then Lavender began to think. What happened to 'real life'? What had become of Earth? Was it destroyed? And what about the people who didn't flee into the game? Were they still alive, but in a different reality? Lavender's head began to hurt, and she called it a day and tucked herself in bed. -Lavender Shadowchaser sighed as the three friends sailed across the massive ocean. Her, Sky, and Guardian were all stuck together on a 5x5 raft with a small 1x1x2 pillar in the middle that they called a "mast". As she opened her mouth to call Sky over, she was silenced by Guardian shouting from the mast. "Land! Finally!" She yelled. Shadowchaser groaned in relief. "And about time, too," She grumbled. As they neared the stretch of land, Shadowchaser hissed. "What?! Oh, I'll get you for this!" She growled. "What?" Guardian asked innocently, putting on an inconspicuous angel face. "It's land," She observed wryly. "It's a 50x50 ''island! ''That... You got my hopes up way too high!" Shadowchaser grumbled. "Wait... Is that a house?" In the dimming evening light, Shadowchaser glimpsed a small oak house with a front porch, a wheat farm, and a fenced-in cow pen. As the trio landed on the beach and pulled their boat to shore, Shadowchaser walked to the front door and rapped on it twice. -Shadowkeeper There was a yell from inside and guardian wondered who was in there. "Helloooooo?" She asked. There was another indistinguishable yell. Guardian ran a hand through her golden blonde hair. "Maybe this is the house of a madman! I'm starting to regret this decision." Then, the door opened. Lavender opened the door to see two people and a wolf were standing outside of it. "Woah..." One whispered. "Nice house." Lavender frowned. "You woke me from my nap." she said sternly. "Sorry." Another person, who had long brown hair, said. "This is just the first sign of other humans we have seen since we got here, and we were curious." Lavender began to get her hopes up. These humans had arrived in a world as well! Maybe that had answers to her many questions! -Lavender ((Hey, I'm changing shadowchaser to shadowkeeper)) -Pug "No, I'm not a human. You could call me an NPC or something. I guard my biome from intruders and train in swordfighting and archery," Shadowkeeper informed Lavender. "I found Guardian here," She gestured to the blond human, "screaming on an iceberg." Guardian stuttered. "I-I... I was just confused!" "Yeah. So what ''did ''happen with the player world, anyways?" Shadowkeeper asked. "It... I don't know. I think it blew up or something. But how do we get back?" Lavender asked. "To be honest, I don't know either," Guardian said. "I have an idea, but it's just an ''idea. We don't know if it works. Don't get your hopes up. But I think all we have to do is kill the Wither, Elder Quardian, and Ender Dragon, but that is no easy task." -Shadowkeeper "ALL THREE BOSSES!?" Lavender gasped. "But we will need diamonds for good armor and weapons... and obsidian to go to the Nether for supplies... and for all of that we have to go MINING. And FIGHT. I can't do that!" Guardian cocked her head. "We saw your house, and we thought you were a pro." she said. Lavender stared at the ground. "Back in the old server, people gave me diamonds if I could build them secure bases and beautiful houses. That was how I got armor and weapons to protect myself if needed. I have never mined, and almost never fought." Shadowkeeper looked at her. "I guess we'll have to train you, then." -Lavender Blixemia. The taiga master, the one who knew the MineCraft game like reading a book over and over again, knew all the tricks, thwips, and any other viruses in the game. She sat on the porch of her snow covered dark oak house sipping on some warm beetroot stew. Her two dogs, Twilight and Ember, both half bred between a fox and an Aussie. The view was perfect, she hadn’t seen the sun since the blizzard came in. But she also hasn’t been.... well.... she was trapped in MineCraft for many weeks? Months? Years? She didn’t feel like she got any younger or any older. Just more experienced. She had been terrified after the first ever night of fighting an actual zombie, but ya get used to it over time. She sighed. Her home was complete, her stables were protected, her horses were happy, almost all of the villages that stretch through the whole taiga biome know’s who she was, and traded with her often. But she gets left alone a lot, which was nice, but rather boring, other than fighting and archery, and mining, and all of that hard work. She wanted more, like. An adventure, a whole thing that would change the lives of millions. WHAT I NEED, is to figure the Ender, nether, and Wither stuff out! If only these books would help me instead of being useless tree strips like they are! She sighed. If only things could change. —Blixemia "No! Not like that! Sorry... I just get irritated. Here, try mark four, target three," Shadowkeeper suggested. Lavender raised her bow, looking frustrated. Thwam! ''Her arrow slammed into the outer ring of the nearest target. "Better!" Shadowkeeper praised. "Let's try... Hmm... Mining? We have to get us some diamonds, and fast." The trio descended into the mine, Lavender in the front, Guardian after her, and Shadowchaser bringing up the rear. -Shadow "i don't like this." Guardian commented. "It's so dark and creepy." - Guardian "That's why there's torches," Shadowkeeper replied, placing a burning stick on the wall. "Lavender. You take left central branch. Guardian, to the diamond area. I'll look for gold and iron." -Shadowkeeper Blind sighed again lost in thought and her only memories of the real worked fading, she cou Couldn’t hardly remember her name! Other than she was called Blix, she wished she’d be out there in the reality world Lavender tiptoed down the mine, placing torches frequently. Suddenly, a low moan sounded from around the corner. ''Zombies. No, two zombies. At least four. No wait-'' Six zombies shuffled in front of Lavender. She drew her newly crafted Iron sword. Before she could attack, a zombie punched her. Her health bar decreased by two hearts. "Oh no you don't!" she screamed. Lavender remembered to use Critical Hits and Sweeping Edge moves that Shadowkeeper taught her. Soon, the zombies were just piles of flesh. "Ha! Take that you- AH!" An arrow struck Lavender in the shoulder. Then a hissing sound came. A skeleton and a Creeper were advancing on her. Behind them was a 6x6 box of mossy cobblestone. "A dungeon!" The skeleton continued shooting at Lavender, but the arrows were hitting the creeper. Soon, the creeper fell by the arrows and dropped a music disc. Lavender picked it up happily and finished off the skeleton. The dungeon was broken into, and Lavender disabled the spawner. She looked in the two double chests, and was astonished by the loot. Saddles. Golden apples. A Feather Falling IV book. Even four diamonds. "Time to do some crafting." Lavender decided. The four diamonds were made into diamond boots, which Lavender enchanting with Feather Falling IV. Lavender then made the rest of her armor iron. She filled her inventory with the loot, and began to leave the cave to find Guardian and Shadowkeeper. "I should go mining more often!" -'Lavender''' Guardian crept stealthily through the mine, trembling with fear. She had never liked mining to begin with. She spotted an iron ore over in a corner. "I'll just get this and get out of here." She muttered to herself. She placed a torch and started mining. The sound was so loud as the pick hit stone she never heard the creeper sneaking up on her. KABOOM! It blasted Guardian with full force. "What the-" She said before it exploded. She was slammed against the wall, her body flashing red, down to only 2 hearts. She looked up hoping not to see anything and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was gone. She stood up but then doubled over in pain. "Yea-och that hurts!" She couldn't see any bottles of healing or food. "Help!" She yelled, praying it would come. However, the cave grew dark as the torches began to flicker, and Guardians health began to drop. Black spots appeared on the edge of her vision, and she fought for breath.The last thing she said before she blacked out was. "Those creepers..." As if a light had been flipped off, everything was dark in an instant.- Guardian